darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
547
Cassandra is unable to shoot Barnabas and begins to age rapidly. Synopsis : A night of sudden change is on the great estate of Collinwood. A night which will have a profound effect on all who live there. For this night a witch has been condemned to a terrible fate and deprived of her powers. She must to settle an old score in a human way, and settle it quickly before the night ends. Cassandra tells Barnabas she is now human and intends to kill him. At first he thinks it is just another one of her games, but notices her hand trembles on the gun and realizes that she is telling the truth. She grows weaker and he manages to get the gun away from her. She nearly collapses, but Barnabas keeps her there, and demands to know what has happened. In Collinwood, Victoria wakes up from a bad dream to discover Angelique's portrait glowing. As she looks at it, the face changes. She gets Julia, who confirms that whatever happens to the picture, happens to Cassandra. Julia goes to the Old House where she finds Cassandra, wracked with pain and hiding her face. Julia tries to help, but Cassandra insists there is only one man who can help her. She runs out of the Old House to find Nicholas. Julia tells Barnabas this is his one chance to finally be rid of Angelique, and he smiles. He realizes that he just had a chance, he had the gun and Angelique is mortal. He did not kill her, and he cannot quite answer why. Victoria shows the picture to Roger, who suggests Nicholas may be able to explain what happened. Victoria tells Roger that she doesn't trust him. Roger is surprised by this, but lets it go. He tells her of his quarrel with Cassandra. Victoria is sympathetic, but they are interrupted by a knock at the door. Roger goes downstairs to answer the door, and finds an old woman, deathly ill. It is Cassandra, but she has changed so much that Roger is unable to recognize his own wife. He helps her to a chair just as Julia and Barnabas arrive. Barnabas and Roger carry Cassandra into the study and Julia asks to examine her in privacy. Barnabas is hesitant to leave Julia alone, as he knows she intends to kill Cassandra. However Julia discovers that Cassandra's heart is so weak she will die in a few minutes. She tells this to Roger and Barnabas, but when they all return to the drawing room, they find her vanished. Memorable quotes : Roger: I always thought that a mystery should be solved as quickly as possible. : Julia: Barnabas, if she can be done away with, perhaps I can go back to my own life. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Collinwood is at least a quarter of a mile from the road. * Julia needs to practice gun safety, and not point the loaded gun at Barnabas. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: Must get Julia. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid accidentally refers to Nicholas as "her" when Cassandra leaves the Old House. * Grayson Hall trips over her lines when she takes the gun. Also at that moment, there is a boom mic in shot. * Between leaving the Old House and arriving at Collinwood, Cassandra loses her white and black lace collar and cuffs. * A boom microphone can be seen above Barnabas right after the opening credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 547 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 547 - Justice in HellCategory:Dark Shadows episodes